


Christmas At Skyhold

by Starsmedic87



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas At Skyhold, F/F, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 08:30:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8972065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starsmedic87/pseuds/Starsmedic87
Summary: Evelyn decides to give the kids at Skyhold some festive fun! This just makes her crush fall for her even more.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheJadeKnight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheJadeKnight/gifts).



> Secret Santa! I hope I've done this justice and you enjoy reading it! Merry Christmas!

** DRAGON AGE INQUISITION  **

** CHRISTMAS AT SKYHOLD **

As the snow fell outside, fluttering around in the wind that was blowing, the heavy wooded doors of Skyhold were closed over.

Sitting on her throne, a guard at either side of her, she took in the view in front of her. 

Josephine has set up the festivities for the evening, and beautiful banquet sat on all the tables as the staff, visitors and families enjoyed,  laughing and joking kids running wild and playing. 

She smiled, she was proud she could at least give them this one day, without fear or sorrow. The kids especially were enjoying running around, dancing and they even convinced Cullen to dress as Santa, he was not amused, the kids would not leave him alone, jumping on him and pulling his 'fake' beard.

"Your worship, is everything to your satisfaction?"

Evelyn looked at the source of the question a slight blush forming on her cheeks "It's perfect!" She eagerly blurted out. 

"Well I wouldn't say..." Josephine said as Evelyn zoned out, she didn't hear the rest of what the ambassador was saying as she was captivated by those dark eyes, dark skin, and those luscious lips. The Antivian Ambassador really was a sight to behold. 

"Between Sera stealing all the cakes from every table and Leliana wanting to assassinate 80% of our guests, including family by the way, No wait! Especially Couslands family I remember her saying after they made a remark about eating her nugs..." 

Evelyn grinned as the ambassador rambled on and vented "Feel better?" She asked when she was able to get a word in, still grinning.

Josephine shook her head "I'm sorry Inquisitor, how unprofessional of me"

Evelyn laughed "Josephine is it really that hard for you to relax? Everything is perfect, please your work is done. Enjoy the festivities! Grab a drink, have a dance  You deserve it more than anyone"

"Oh.. My.. Well.. What if.."

"No, that's it no more work, no more worrying" Evelyn cut her off taking everything work related away from her "My lady, may yoù honour me with this dance" The Inquisitor bowed and reached out her hand looking at the Antivian.

"I... Well... Of course your worship" The ambassador stuttered out taking her hand. She had been wishing she was the one dancing at the Winter Palace with Evelyn instead of the Duchess, as her crush on the Inquisitor grew.

Evelyn grinned and led her to the area others were dancing "Oh! And Josephine, please, just call me Evelyn ok?" She asked resting her hands on Josephine's hips.

"As you wish.. Evelyn.." she smiled as she wrapped her arms around Evelyn's neck as the two of them found a couple of steps beginning the dance. 

Evelyn felt her heart flutter and a pang of arousal flow through her from the way Josephine said her name. It made her mind wander to the many other ways her name could be rolling off the ambassador's lips.

"Are you feeling OK Evelyn? You're looking at little flushed" 

Evelyn bit her lip suppressing a moan, she had no idea she would be so turned on with the Antivian saying her name. Especially since the ambassador emphasised on it. Did the ambassador know what she was doing? Judging by the smirk appearing on her face and raised eyebrow she guessed correctly.

"I... I'm fine" She mumbled "Just.. A little hot in here is all" She smiled as they danced.

The ambassador smiled as they waltzed around the dance floor, looking in each others eyes and forgetting everyone around them "Your eyes are sparkling tonight" Josephine whispered into her ear sending a shiver down her body. 

"Just as you are glowing ambassador" Evelyn smirked "Why don't we get out of here, somewhere a little quieter"

Josephine giggled "Only if you keep that silly Santa hat on" 

Evelyn raised an eyebrow "Really?"

"Hmmm, really" Josephine smirked making her way to the door leading up to Evelyn's quarters.

"You just got yourself a very strange deal" she laughed and quickly followed. 

The two women giggled and held hands getting halfway up the stairs before Josephine stopped them, pushing Evelyn against the wall. With a seductive smirk she leaned in and lightly grazed her lips over Evelyn's, who tried to press forward to lock their lips only for Josephine to pull back slightly denying her the pleasure of their lips finally connecting. 

Looking at the ambassadors cocky smirk "Josie... Don't tease.." she panted.

"As you wish Inquisitor" Josephine smirked and leaned in locking their lips and ravishing the Inquisitor. Evelyn was a little taken back but soon settled into Josephine's hungry kiss, her tongue had already invaded Evelyn's own. Breaking away Josephine gave another coy smirk slowly running the straps of her own dress down her shoulders and walking backwards upstairs not breaking eye contact with a hungry looking Inquisitor, who eagerly followed. 

By the time they reached the room the ambassador was already down to her small clothes. Evelyn quickly throwing off her Inquisition dress blues pounced onto the ambassador making them fall to the bed with a laugh. 

"A little eager are we?" Josephine mocked leaning up and resting on her elbows, reaching to graze Evelyn's lips again.

"You have no idea how long i have waited for this" She groaned out placing kisses along the ambassadors chest, and running a hand up her thigh. 

"Well then, what are you waiting for? Next Christmas?" She smirked whispering in Evelyn's ear and giving it a nip causing her to moan. 

Both women grinning they locked lips one more, passionate and hungry, hands exploring each others bodies, mouths tasting and nipping, drawing beautiful sounds from each other. 

Evelyn felt silly to begin with being completely naked except from a Santa hat, but it seemed to drive the ambassador wild as they made love throughout the night. 

And what a night it was. 


End file.
